


Black Moon Red

by listlessness



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Bathing, Biting, Blood Kink, Blood Magic, Buried Alive, F/F, First Time, Implied Cannibalism, Oneiromancy, Oral Sex, Significant Age Gap, after effects of dark magic, apotheosis, boredom of teenage girls, teacher worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:06:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24678151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/listlessness/pseuds/listlessness
Summary: Sabrina, bored and naive and inexperienced in darker magics, calls for help in the night. Although she knows she should merely pick the girl up and drop her back into bed, Lilith has always been hungry for attention. A promise of worship as both hero and god is enough to keep her interested.
Relationships: Sabrina Spellman/Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith
Comments: 11
Kudos: 48
Collections: Banned Together Bingo 2020, The First Annual Femslash Kink Exchange 2020





	Black Moon Red

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spacewitchescantdie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacewitchescantdie/gifts), [kimaracretak](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimaracretak/gifts).



> This is for [spacewitchescantdie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacewitchescantdie/profile) as part of the [Femslash Kink Exchange](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/FemslashKinkExchange2020). I really hope you like it- I had a lot of fun writing it. It's been a very long time since I've flexed my blood kink/cannibalism smut muscle, and I remembered how much fun I have writing it.
> 
> Big thanks to [SuperTrouperLights](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperTrouperLights) for the beta!

For the most part, Lilith didn't hold much weight to the practice of oneiromancy. It was the type of magic that mortals liked to play around with, along the same line as colour and aura readings, palmistry and tea leaves. It was a form of divination that even the most idiotic witch with the simplest of abilities could follow, and the fact that mortals like to play around with it only proved to Lilith that it wasn't worthy of her time. 

Perhaps that was prejudiced of her, but Lilith didn't care. There was an art to dream reading and interpretation, but mortals and basic witches alike got it wrong so often that it had left a bad taste in her mouth. Powerful witches and demons, like the Batibat that Sabrina had encountered so long ago, could create unprecedented damage when it came to oneiromancy, but it was so often utilised as mere parlour tricks. 

Although she had long stopped practising it (and she would deny that she ever had), there were times when, despite her efforts, she found herself getting dragged into someone else's dreams. A sleeping mind was a vulnerable place for everyone, and that included witches and demons. 

It was night. She was in a field. The ground was dark beneath her feet, which were strangely bare. The black earth spread out around her, impossibly vast. It was sodden, as though it had been recently flooded. 

She turned. 

Although it hadn't been there previously, it had suddenly sprung up, in the way that so often occurred in dreams. Lilith stared at it. It was old, Victorian in design, and long-run into disrepair. Windows were broken, tiles had fallen from the roof, and holes littered the walls. Somewhere, deep inside, a candle was burning. 

She turned once more. 

A thicket of trees had appeared on the edge of the property. Lush evergreens, not unlike those that ringed Greendale. She was sure there was a road on the other end of the trees; at the peripheries of her mind, she could almost recall driving down the road and noting the driveway that led up to this house. It was a frequent spot that both mortal teenagers and juvenile witches would attend, when trying to avoid the watchful eye of their guardians. 

It had also been home to the witches of Greendale in bygone eras. The mortals would be unlikely to trespass on the sacred land if they knew who and what had been sacrificed there. And, so too, what had risen up in its place. Though, if she thought about it, perhaps they wouldn't; mortals so did love to plant flags where they weren't wanted. 

Her feet had begun to sink into the ground. If she were able to smell anything (as dreams crossed many senses but rarely that one), she was sure it would smell overwhelmingly like metal. 

'Sabrina?' 

Beneath her, a hand reached up out of the ground and grabbed her by the ankle. 

* 

It took her the better of fifteen minutes to arrive. Sleep still clung to her, pulling at the edges of her mind, and Lilith held little doubt that it was due to Sabrina trying to pull her back under. The road lit up when Lilith took the right turn, the right path, leading her to her destination better than any map. 

The house, positioned on a rise so small it couldn't even be called a mound, stood before her. She parked the car at the base of the rise, the headlights off to let the world plunge back into black. There was barely a sound as she exited the vehicle, beyond the click of her heels on asphalt and the faintest rustling of nocturnal creatures in the underbrush. 

The taste of dark magic still permeated the air, sharper and tangier than Lilith could imagine. Whatever spell had been cast couldn't have been done by Sabrina alone. 

And blood. Yes, she could smell it, the richness of it coating the back of her throat. 

Pulling her coat tighter around her middle, a strangely human gesture that she had picked up during her time in Mary Wardwell's form, Lilith studied the grounds before her. Whoever had been on the receiving end of the spell now covered the land before her. 

Her footsteps were light, but the heels of her boots still sunk into the wet ground. The scent of dirt cloyed around her, filled with ash from leftover magic and iron from spilled blood. 

The veil between the world of the living and dead had only just fallen back into place; Lilith could feel it, rippling in the wind as whatever mortal had had their life taken from them moved on from this plane. 

A boy. Yes, she could smell it. Something masculine in the air, causing her to wrinkle her nose and turn her attention elsewhere. It wasn't Sabrina, in that instance. With a slow breath, Lilith tried to ignore the cool wash of relief that went through her as she neared the most recently tilled earth. 

She had been standing there, in her dream that Sabrina had pulled her into. A pile of freshly turned dirt, atop a freshly dug grave. As she knelt down, Lilith lay her hands upon it, feeling the quivering imprint that her feet had left behind, even in her dreams. Her eyes closed, her head bowed, and she pushed. 

At first there was nothing. But, _oh_ , that was always the way. 

It took a few seconds. Moments between heartbeats, where Lilith waited and counted until she was sure the spell had permeated. Far beneath the dirt, there was movement. A shift, a rumble, until the dirt began to spill away from her hands, leaving stains of red and black upon her palms. Kneeling back onto her heels, she watched as slim fingers reached out from the earth, pushing and shoving the dirt away until a pale face, pale hair, and the pale white of a pair of eyes emerged. 

Sabrina sat up, gasping for air. She was filthy. Her aunts would murder her if she were to come home in that state. Of course, that sort of thing that would happen if one were buried. 

'Hello, Sabrina, dear.' 

Sabrina appeared dazed. She stared off into the distance, panting as she caught her breath, head tilted slightly askew. Instead of a response, she leant over and gave a hacking cough. Reaching over, Lilith gave her a firm smack on the back between her shoulder blades. 

She was wearing a gown. It was white, lacy, and not unlike her mother's wedding dress. Perhaps a little simpler, with fewer bows and ruffles, but still eerily similar. 

A hand had found itself on Lilith's shoulder as Sabrina braced herself as she coughed. She had kicked the rest of the blood-riddled earth free, exposing her ripped stockings and bare feet. Whoever had brought her here (and Lilith held three guesses) hadn't sought it fit to simply bury the poor girl alive; they had stolen her shoes, as well. 

'Did I die?' 

The coughing had subsided, but Sabrina's voice was thin and wispy. She lifted her head and stared at Lilith, her eyes wide. Colour had begun to return to her cheeks and lips, a healthy rosiness beginning to bloom once again. Good. 

'Not today,' Lilith replied as she began to dust the dirt off Sabrina's hair and shoulders. 

It was potentially only meant to be a fright. Nasty little games between rotten schoolgirls. 

Around her shoulder, the fingers squeezed. Stopping, she turned her attention back at Sabrina. Her eyes had grown ever wider, her lips parted and curling into a faint smile. 

'Is _he_?' 

There was an unsettling edge to Sabrina's whispered eagerness. The two-word question was uttered with a level of delight that ought to have been referred to teen idols and prom invitations, the sort of thing that mortals enraptured themselves in to ignore the fleeting meaninglessness of their lives. Lilith, accustomed to seeing Sabrina wander the halls of Baxter High, not fully understanding the simple wonder of her existence, had yet to see her fully enthralled in the aftereffects of the darkest of magics. 

They were sitting in the remains of the poor boy. His death here was probably nothing more than a mixture of an unintended slight and the boredom of teenage girls. 

'I'm fairly sure he met his demise, yes. Let's get you up. There's a towel in the car you can sit on.' 

Sliding her hands under Sabrina's arms, she went to help her to her feet. Sabrina's hands grabbed at her, pawing at her shoulders, elbows and hair until they were both standing. The smell of blood continued to waft off Sabrina, but so did the trace elements of the spell that had been cast. It had begun to soak into her skin and hair, the ashen trace almost like incense. If she concentrated, she might even be able to see it coiling into the night sky. 

'Lilith- ' 

'Here we go, one step in front of the other.' 

'Lilith- ' 

'Your aunts will be terrified.' 

' _Lilith_.' 

At the sound of her name, ever so insistent and demanding, she finally stopped and looked at Sabrina. 

Her cheeks weren't merely rosy. There was a glimmer to them. Her eyes were sparkling wide, her skin glowing with the lingering effects of the spell. She was punch drunk with power, the dark ritual still pumping through her. 

'Are you proud of me?' 

Her words, urgent and soft, shot through Lilith. Sabrina's nails, sharp and painted ballet slipper pink, dug into her arms. She teetered in close, unsteady on her feet. 

It was difficult to swallow and difficult to think of how to respond. 

It was easier to ignore it. 

'Let's get you in the car,' Lilith said, trying for curt and failing. 

With a firm hand on Sabrina, she guided her down the slope to her awaiting vehicle. She'd busy herself with finding a towel and pretend she hadn't heard the question. 

* 

The ride home was mostly quiet. Sabrina lay down on the passenger side, the seat pushed back, her hands folded under her head as she dozed. Out of the corner of her eye, Lilith watched her, listening to her gentle breathing. The towel she lay had upon had slightly twisted beneath her and dirt was getting everywhere, but she'd handle it for now. 

Only once did Sabrina stir. She woke as they drove over some rough gravel, possibly leftover debris from the witches night out that had occurred, and blinked, doe-eyed and bleary, up at Lilith. 

'It's funny seeing you drive,' she murmured. 'Shouldn't you... I dunno. Teleport instead?' 

'Driving serves a purpose.' 

'What's that?' 

Sabrina was asleep again before Lilith could reply. 

It did serve a purpose, though. There was something calming about getting behind the wheel and watching the world go by. Maybe part of it was being in control of a multi-tonne vehicle with nothing more than a pedal and a wheel the size of a dinner plate to hold. It gave her time to think; to digest thoughts that circled around and around in her head. 

Lilith couldn't take Sabrina home. She had decided that as she'd made it halfway to the Spellman Mortuary. Zelda would take one sniff at Sabrina and know exactly what had occurred. So, too, would Hilda, though she'd make excuses for the girl and try to turn a blind eye. 

Although Lilith had no idea what excuse Sabrina had given her dear aunties for her night of quasi-debauchery, she was sure an excuse could be made if required. After all, she was the newly crowned Queen of Hell. As regent, it was Lilith's role to advise her on what was going on. 

The journey home stretched out to half an hour. By the time Lilith pulled into the driveway of her home (it was _hers_ now, and no longer deemed Mary Wardwell's in her mind), Sabrina had begun to wake. The whisper of magic still pulsed from her, as strong as ever, but her physical energy was no longer sapped. 

She sat up, pushing onto her elbow to balance herself, and looked at the house in front of her. 

'This isn't home.' 

'A very astute observation, Sabrina. I look forward to many more in your reign over Hell.' 

Turning slowly to study her, Sabrina blinked at her with the same half-asleep gaze that she had used on the house. She squinted, yawned, and seemed to physically shrug Lilith's snide remark away. 

'Your Aunt Zelda will have your hide, and I already saw what Hilda did to Sister Jackson. She knows of my predilection towards almond cookies, and I don't want her, for one minute, thinking I had anything to do with your current state.' 

Certain inclinations of Mary Wardwell's had begun to pass into Lilith's own preferences. Soon she'd be sliding her feet into brogues instead of heels. She'd already found herself squinting at the fine newspaper print in the morning. 

'Almond cookies?' Sabrina asked softly. Then, suddenly and without warning, she sat bolt upright and tossed the car door open. 'Do you have any? I'm _so_ hungry- ' 

'Sabrina!' 

She was off, leaving Lilith yelling at an empty seat. 

By the time she entered the house, her front door thrown open by the excessive force of a teenage witch that just happened to be the child of the Dark Lord Himself, there was already a trail of bloodied dirt and magic showing Sabrina's path. It seemed like every single light had been turned on, to boot. Shaking her head, she waved her hand, watching as her lighting dimmed to her preferred setting. 

Her living room, normally spotless, was covered in dirt. Her cookie jar had been taken, the lid left behind, discarded, and dirty footprints had been left behind. Following them, trying her best to bite her tongue, Lilith stepped quietly into the kitchen. There, sitting on the floor cross-legged and with her dress billowed around her, Sabrina sat down over the cookie jar, a fistful of almond cookies in her hand. From the crumbs around her mouth and down the front of her dress, it appeared as though she had already helped herself to several. 

'Sabrina.' 

No attention was paid to her. Clicking her tongue, Lilith sighed and stepped forward. Crouching down in front of Sabrina, she peeled the cookie jar out of her filthy hands. As Sabrina lashed forward to grab it, Lilith wrapped her fingers around her slim wrist and forced them away. 

'I'm utterly _famished_ ,' Sabrina groaned dramatically. 

'I'm not surprised,' Lilith drawled. 'You're in the throes of whatever magic you cast. Who put you up to it? Was it Pru- ' 

Cutting herself off, Lilith watched as Sabrina grinned at her. Dirt continued to smear over her face, black and brown and red, with her eyes sparkling up at her and her teeth a shiny white. There, between her teeth, alongside the speckled remains of half-chewed almond cookies, was something pink and meaty. Red streaked Sabrina's teeth, lingering even after she wiped the back of her mouth with her free hand. Grabbing her chin, Lilith held her head up, thumb and index finger pressing into her cheeks to keep her mouth open. 

'What did you do?' Lilith's voice was soft, cracking ever so slightly at the question. 'Sabrina, what happened to the boy?' 

The question began to permeate into Sabrina's dazed mind. Her lips stretched into a smile. 

'I did what you would have done.' 

Taking a sharp breath in through her nose, Lilith let go of her face. Her nails had pressed into the soft skin, leaving behind twin marks that cut through the dirt and indented her features. 

'Up. You need to be cleansed. Follow me.' 

Sabrina had continued to protest, even when Lilith hauled her up. Her feet slipped over the tiles in the kitchen, but she forewent grabbing the cookie jar to follow as she had been asked. It wasn't as though she had much choice, however; Lilith continued to hold her by the wrist and lead the way. 

A soak in the tub would do nicely. Not just to clean her up, no, but with added potions to remove the residual ties of the spell. The magic had weaved itself deep into Sabrina's body, and it would do more than some idle chanting to rid her of it. The spell itself may have been cast correctly, but it was likely none of them had considered casting adequate protection spells on themselves first to stop the ricochet. 

Entering the bathroom, Lilith pointed to the bathmat. 

'Sit.' 

Sabrina didn't go so far to sit, but she did stand on the bathmat as directed. Kneeling before the tub, Lilith pushed the plug into place and went about running the hot water. It would need to be a few degrees above warm to work. Agrimony was definitely needed. A few drops of burdock. Hyssop, yes; she had a jar of it in the medicine cabinet. A touch of lavender, not for the spell, but just for something pleasant to smell. 

'I thought you'd have, like... a claw-footed tub,' Sabrina perked up. She was picking at her teeth, her thumb wedged into the corner of her mouth. 'Something gold, with a wrought iron base.' 

Leaning back on her heels, Lilith looked over the bath. It was simple, almost basic in its freestanding design, and pure white. It was also a hair too short for Lilith to stretch out in. She'd been meaning to replace it, but the concept was so mundane and it had forever slipped her mind. It was, at the very least, detached from the shower. 

'Well...' she started, the statement so bizarre that she didn't have any quick reply. 'This is your teacher's home, and this is her bath.' 

The answer, though brusque, seemed to satisfy Sabrina. She stood there, watching Lilith draw the bath, her skirt swinging to and fro as she rocked her hips from side to side. The nap and quick sugar fix had invigorated her, which Lilith was sure would lead to further trouble. The movement, however, was shedding further dirt and crusted blood. Turning to look at her, an arm folded along the lip of the tub, she narrowed her eyes to watch the girl. 

She looked like a lamb that had escaped the slaughter. 

'You should undress,' she finally said. 'There's a robe in the bedroom, if you wish to preserve your modesty.' 

'Why?' 

The question, like the one about the bath itself, drew silence. The unexpected nature of it Lilith trying to bite the first, snappy response that appeared in her head, but there was nothing to follow it. 

'I've found mortals tend to be a little preoccupied with hiding their nudity.' 

'I'm only half-mortal.' 

'Then you can cover your lower half with a towel if that suits you better.' 

With her question answered, Sabrina had begun to paw at her dress. Her hands reached over her shoulders as she unlatched the hook-and-eye closure at the base of her neck, before tugging the zipper down. She shimmied out of the dress, sending debris over the floor. It slid down her body, revealing the silk slip underneath that had somehow remained almost pristine despite her adventures. The frilled dress pooled around her ankles, stained lace and torn ribbons spilling over the bathmat and onto the tiles. Lilith would need to repair it. 

'Where's the bedroom?' 

'Down the hall. First door on your right.' 

'Do you sleep in it?' 

A pause. 'Occasionally.' 

'Cool! I didn't know if you actually slept. I thought maybe- ' 

'Sabrina,' Lilith said coolly, her eyes focused on the running water. 'I'll choose to believe your chattering is a side effect of whatever nasty spell Prudence and her hangers-on convinced you to cast tonight. However, can you please cease your yapping long enough to undress?' 

When she finally looked away from the tap, Sabrina had gone. A trail of muddy footprints had been left behind, indicating her passage out of the bathroom. Lingering magic wafted from them, grey and ashen. 

Fine. That was just fine. After all, she had an incantation to tend to. 

Peace of mind. Soothe the heart. Let the blood cool and muscles relax. Sever the binds of whatever held Sabrina to the blood-soaked soil out yonder. Remove the flesh from between Sabrina's teeth and reverse the intoxication of dark spell casting so it was nothing more than a memory. 

And, so to, a small spell of Lilith herself, so that she would be able to clean Sabrina's garments to ensure her aunts were none the wiser. 

The water in the tub began to froth and bubble. Steam rose from the suds, and so did the rich, herbal scent that would counteract the ashen threads that continued to twist from Sabrina. All Lilith needed now was several drops of Sabrina's blood. 

Calling her name was met with silence. A second call was met with an equal lack of response. 

Oh, that girl was going to be the death of her. 

'Sabrina, I may be your regent, but that doesn't mean you can entirely ignore me.' 

Making her way down the hall, her heels sharp on the floorboards, Lilith shook her head. She didn't think, nor care, to knock on the bedroom door as she opened it. 

Sabrina's slip had been discarded, but she still wasn't full nude. Pressed up against her body, covering her floral-printed bra and panties that any other witch her age wouldn't dare to be caught dead in, was one of Mary's dresses. Not Lilith's, but Mary's, complete with high neckline and long sleeves. The shift-style would have been hidden beneath frumpy sweaters and paired with thick tights, no doubt. 

She stood in front of the closet mirror, her back to Lilith as she entered, swinging about much as she had with her white dress. She had at least attempted to fold her slip before leaving it on the ground. Her stockings, though, were balled up and tossed carelessly on the bed. 

'Does it suit me?' Sabrina asked, looking over her shoulder. 

'Your bath is waiting. Now come, before it gets cold.' 

Part of Sabrina's panties had been hiked up, revealing half a cheek. There was a freckle right in the middle, a dark spot in a sea of pale pink. Lilith's eyes were drawn to it as Sabrina sighed heavily and hooked her thumb around the cotton, the elastic snapping into place as she turned around. 

'You're no fun.' 

'I've been called many things, dear Sabrina, but “no fun” is definitely not one of them.' 

Sabrina turned back to the mirror. She slid an arm around the middle of the dress, pulling it close to her body. It was a deep navy hue, almost black, with the blue only coming out in the light. Sabrina's head tilted to the side, curls and waves falling down across her cheek as she gazed wistfully in the mirror. 

'This was always my favourite of Ms Wardwell's dresses. Sometimes at the start of the year, or at the very end before summer break, she'd wear it with only a cardigan clipped across her shoulders with a brooch. She'd fold her sleeves up around her elbows, and sometimes I'd get a glimpse of her arms underneath. She'd do this thing, like a nervous tic whenever she was giddy, where she'd take her left wrist and squeeze it. Like she was trying to confirm that she was actually awake.' 

Approaching Sabrina from behind, Lilith folded her hand over her shoulder. She carefully slid her fingers down, over her bra strap and bicep, across the curve of her elbow, down her forearm and across the bony protrusion of her wrist. Finally, her fingers slid along Sabrina's palm, their fingers threading together as she gently tugged her away from the mirror. 

'Your bath, Sabrina. You'll feel better.' 

The dress was laid down upon the bed, beside the bundled up stockings. The walk back to the bathroom was quiet, bar the padding of Sabrina's feet and tap of Lilith's heels. This time, she had the foresight to step out of them before they entered the bathroom, hand-in-hand. 

Sabrina stepped aside and reached behind to unclasp her bra. Perhaps the connection to the spell had lessened, in the cool and quiet of her favourite teacher's bedroom. It seemed unlikely (particularly as Lilith could still sense the spell on her), but Sabrina had a steely spine. If Lilith expected anyone to break out of the ties of the spell, it would be her. 

'Before you get in, I'll need to prick your finger to bind the spell to you,' she said, standing in front of the vanity. 

There was a box atop it, a deep red and lined in emerald green. Inside it were some of her favourite brooches. They were all a little ostentatious for Mary, but Lilith loved them. Taking one out (embedded rubies in gold, twisted into the shape of a huntsman spider), Lilith unlatched the pin and went to face Sabrina. 

She watched, just in time to see her, naked and patchy with dirt and blood, stepping into the bath. The bubbles frothed around her, a soft sizzle permeating the air as the spell was rendered null and void in lack of receipt of her blood. 

Sabrina sat down heavily. The water spilled over the edge, splashing onto the tiles and sending with it a wave of herbal scents. 

'Sorry, what did you need from me?' 

Lowering the brooch back into the box, Lilith tried to avoid rolling her eyes. The potion-infused bath had now just become that: a bath, with a pleasant scent. 

'Nothing. Just... try to get clean.' 

There was the sound of water sloshing along the edges of the tub as Sabrina made herself comfortable. Drumming her fingers along the top of the vanity, eyeballing the tubes of lipsticks and rouge compacts, Lilith couldn't help but wonder if she'd gone native. She could have magicked up her own ideal bathroom long ago, but she'd kept with Mary's scarce design. She told herself it helped her blend in better, if she got into that human mindset of being frustrated that the towels didn't match the tiles. 

Maybe she really had gone native. 

'Lilith?' 

Looking over her shoulder, she found Sabrina looking up at her with the same, doe-eyed expression. Her hands were resting on the lip of the tub, folded neatly under her chin. The dirt had gone streaky from the water, leaving trails of dark brown and bright red along her shoulders and arms. Her hair, lightly curled from the steam, framed her cheeks. 

The water around her was a mix of dirt, sloughed off from Sabrina's first cursory lather with her hand, and the sparkling, scented mix of the half-finished potion. The potion clung to her skin, glimmering in the yellowed bathroom light. Lilith almost couldn't tell the difference between it and the clinging magic. 

'Yes, Sabrina, dear?' 

She needed to be washed. At this rate, Sabrina would be staying in the bath all night. 

Pushing up the elbow-length sleeves of her dress, Lilith stepped beside the bath and knelt down on the mat. Bits of dirt that Sabrina had shed as she'd undressed were embedded in it, but it was easy enough to ignore. 

There was a loofah and a bar of soap sitting on the edge of the bath. Picking it up, she dipped both into the water and motioned for Sabrina to turn around. With some reluctance, Sabrina did, turning so her back was against the tub. 

She started in small circles along Sabrina's shoulder, carefully pushing her hair out of the way to get at the nape of her neck. Years of hated subservience had left an impression on her. She found this simple task mildly satisfying, if only because Sabrina truly seemed to appreciate it. Even now, as she reeled in the aftereffects of the powerful spell, Lilith could see Sabrina's eyes fluttering shut, her lips parting as Lilith washed off all that clung to her skin. 

'What happened to the boy?' 

There was a breath of silence. Then, softly, 'we ate him.' 

'Why?' 

More silence. Lilith squeezed out the water and started down Sabrina's arm. She stretched it out, letting the slim, youthful fingers curl over the back of her left hand as her right moved up and down. 

'Because I thought that would be what you'd do.' 

It likely would be. 

There was no mention of what the Weird Sisters had done, but Lilith decided not to ask. Maybe that was why they had buried Sabrina. Fear, from what she was, from what she'd done. Many witches ate mortals, but so few would do it so brazenly. Even the Feast of Feasts was a celebration, and a great deal of pomp and ceremony was undertaken to ensure the coven was reminded that cannibalism was a rite and not, well... a _right_. 

Ever so quietly, Sabrina turned her head. She studied Lilith through her lashes, a smile tugging at the corner of her mouth. Her fingers curled, gently, around the edge of her hand. 

'Was I right?' 

Meeting her gaze, Lilith stretched her thumb out to brush along Sabrina's painted nails. The steam had continued to rise, perpetually warm from part of the spell Lilith had cast, and it had reddened Sabrina's cheeks. She was beginning to look more like herself, beyond her blown pupils and shimmering skin. 

'You were,' Lilith finally admitted. 

'Good. I like being right.' 

Having been around since the literal dawn of humanity, Lilith had learned when someone was about to kiss her. She'd grown to become very good at avoiding it. 

She didn't avoid this one, despite having ample opportunity. She even remained in place when Sabrina twisted in the bath to face her and sent water spilling all down the front of her dress. 

Sabrina was greedy. She tasted of almonds and earth, iron and flesh and bad dreams. She grabbed at Lilith as she rose out of the bath, her hands pulling at the burgundy dress and carefully styled hair in front of her. One of her hands lifted to tug at Lilith's hair, before reaching further to rake her nails across the back of her head. The idea of stopping the girl didn't particularly occur to Lilith, beyond a vague wonder over what her beloved aunties would say or do if they found out. Sabrina, though, possessed a great deal of power, and a stubbornness that befit the Spellman now. She was loath to stop her. 

A squeak came from the tub as Sabrina moved, trying to move in closer so she could press tighter against Lilith. As she began to slide down the side of the bath, Lilith wrapped an arm around her, a hand pressed to the small of her back to pull her in. 

'I want to be like you,' Sabrina wheezed against Lilith's mouth, her teeth catching somewhat on her lower lip. 

'No, dear, you really don- ' 

' _Powerful_ , like you,' she clarified hastily. ' _Strong_.' 

That was a statement Lilith could get behind. 

She let Sabrina tug at her hair, pulling a little roughly to the side until she had to tilt her head, exposing the side of her neck. There was a smear of lips along her jaw, a slight grazing of teeth. A mild huskiness had taken on an edge in Sabrina's voice, a roughness that Lilith had never heard. It was curious. Intriguing. 

'I want it. I want _you_.' 

The muttered words had Lilith closing her eyes as she swallowed hard. She had long told herself she didn't need to hear those words. She wanted power- she didn't need to be liked or admired in the process. But something about hearing Sabrina say that, whether it was honest or merely a bold, on-the-nose attempt at manipulation, caused something deep in Lilith to be set aflame. 

'Why did you choose Ms Wardwell?' Sabrina continued. 'What inspired you to take her face?' 

With a rather crude snort, Lilith cocked her head to the side, just as Sabrina gave another tug. 

'Why do you think?' she replied, coolly. 'Do you think I just chose someone at random, without doing adequate research? I knew all about your little crush.' 

Lilith had spent a great deal of time watching and waiting. She'd been a whisper on the wind, studying the way Sabrina would fawn about her beloved Ms Wardwall. She'd darken the schoolmarm's doorway, tucking her hair behind her ear in the hopes of showing off some sparkly new gems, as though that would impress her teacher. She'd choose modest skirts and sweaters in similar colour palettes, all in a girlish attempt at showing how much they matched. 

And Mary, for her credit, did favour Sabrina. She'd noted the crush and been flattered, if a little confused. It didn't take a demon to see how Sabrina had curled her hair around her finger and been the loudest to laugh at the weak jokes that were cracked by her in class. 

Maybe Lilith _had_ used that to her advantage, but it had been common sense to do so. She'd used it to her advantage and it had turned out oh so well. 

And, to be fair, it could be argued she still did. At any point she could have changed faces. Reverted to her human form, her demon form, or even a new body entirely. Instead, she'd kept this one, if only to act as a visual reminder to Sabrina that she'd always be watching over her. 

The neckline of her dress was pushed a little. She allowed it, her eyes shut, feeling Sabrina's mouth on the side of the neck. The kisses were rough, but Lilith preferred that over the sweetness and gentleness that so many mortals preferred. 

She should have expected what was coming. Sabrina was growing rougher and more forward as she pawed out of the bath, her breasts pressing against Lilith. But, despite what expectation she should or shouldn't have had, it was still a surprise when Sabrina bit down against the crook of her neck. 

Her teeth were kitten-sharp, piercing her skin with a force that no mere mortal could possess. Lilith could feel her blood blooming from the tiny puncture wounds, hot and rich. Sabrina's tongue licked over it, lapping hungrily. The boy had left her with a certain bloodlust, apparently. 

'Sabrina- ' 

'I _want_.' 

She didn't specify what, just that she wanted. That was fair, in a manner of speaking. 

She sucked hungrily. More blood dribbled to the surface, and so did her ichor. Lilith could feel it, the elemental properties that made her a demon as much as a witch. It mixed with the heady black-red of her blood, only to be hungrily consumed by Sabrina. 

'Sabrina- _Sabrina_ \- ' 

It was intoxicating. Lilith knew she oughtn't stay like that, on her knees as Sabrina, naked and filthy and feeding from her as she clambered out of the tub and into her arms. It was impossible to pull away, though, to feel her very life trickling into the girl. It wouldn't weaken her, not by any measurable degree. But she knew she shouldn't encourage it, no matter how it lit a fire deep within her, or how good it felt as she felt the very marrow of her being passed into Sabrina. It would strengthen her, embolden her. That kind of power would be dangerous with a girl like her. 

Water sloshed over the side of the tub. It came as a way, dirt and blood and magical filth. Sabrina crawled out, her nude skin slippery as she landed on Lilith's lap. Her dress was soaked through, the tiles flooded as Sabrina determinedly wrapped her legs around Lilith's middle. Her heels dug into the small of Lilith's back, firmly enough that it would be difficult to push her away, if Lilith so wished. 

Seated contently on her lap, Sabrina broke away. Her lips were stained red, her teeth the same glistening hue as they had been when Lilith had found her. The wounds on her neck would heal quickly, that much was certain. Her skin had grown hot, a combination of magic and water and ichor pulsating inside her. 

'Sabrina- ' 

'Don't give me a lecture,' she snapped abruptly, emphasising her statement with a sharp tug on the fistful of hair that she held. 

Arching a brow, Lilith let her head jerk to the side. 'I hadn't been planning to.' 

Quite the opposite, really. 

She could smell Sabrina. Not just the magic or the scented herbs she'd been bathing in, nor the lingering dirt and blood that streaked her skin and clung under her nails. It was a muskier, deeper scent, what mortals would consider private but many witches would create and need in certain spellcasting. 

Lilith slid her hand along Sabrina's hip. She curved it around her waist, her nails dragging slightly as she danced her fingertips down her stomach. Down she went, across the coarse blonde hair that was so frequently hidden and towards her cunt. She was hot to touch, wet, and Lilith's fingers slipped inside easily. She didn't care to think if Sabrina had been touched like this by another, nor whether if she did this to herself. Perhaps, if she were a better person, Lilith would have taken the time to stop and ask. But such things felt trivial to someone in her position. 

As two fingers pressed inside, her wrist bent at a mildly uncomfortable angle, Lilith watched as Sabrina's lips parted as she gasped. There was only the smallest flicker of discomfort on her face, her brows pinching together for a mere second, before she moaned. Stretching her thumb out, she pressed it to Sabrina's clit, circling it slowly just to hear her make that sound again. Yes, some things were definitely going to need to be kept as a secret from her precious aunties. 

Maybe, if she were pressed, she could argue that this was all to expedite cutting the magical ties that still clutched at her. Nothing would shed necromancy than the powerful surge of hormones and a quickening of the heart, and nothing did that better than an orgasm. Surely it would be wrong to toss the girl into bed with a sex toy and tell her to go at it. No, Lilith was doing the right thing by doing it herself. 

That would be what she'd argue if she were to tell Sabrina's aunts. At this point in time she saw no great advantage in doing that. 

Her fingers worked slowly, pressed close together deep inside the girl's cunt. Before her, Sabrina's lips remained parted as her breath came in soft, rasping pants. She had to be new at this. 

Curling her fingers, her other hand bracing Sabrina by the hip to hold her in place, Lilith watched, mildly enraptured. Sabrina's head tilted back to face the ceiling, lips still ever so red and blood-stained. As she squeezed her hip, Lilith guided her up so she was off her lap and kneeling upright before her. 

Her lips pressed to Sabrina's chest, between her clavicles. It was a soft kiss, just a touch to see how she responded. 

She was rewarded with a shudder. She could see it ripple down Sabrina's spine, her skin prickling with goosepimples. As a smirk tugged upon her lips, Lilith gave another kiss, a little lower, just at the curve of her breast. A third was placed above her nipple, pinkened and hardened with arousal. Running her tongue over it, not unlike what had happened to the side of her neck, Lilith let her teeth graze. She nipped down, tugging a little. 

Sabrina squeezed around her fingers. Unable to resist a laugh, Lilith coaxed her a little higher, leaning back against the wall to provide more room to stand. 

'Up you get. Go on, I promise I won't bite, unlike _some_.' 

Slipping her fingers free, Lilith drank in the frustrated little moue of her lips, the way Sabrina huffed and moved to her feet. 

'You're no fun,' she said with a pout. 

'Oh, is that what you think? And whatever led you to that belief, dear girl? 

Her other hand was still resting upon Sabrina's hip. Placing her stick, slick-slippery hand upon her other hip, Lilith pulled her in close. She could see the quiver in her knees, the way they buckled as the girl almost over-balanced. With nary a warning, Lilith lifted her chin and dragged her tongue, wide and flat, across her slit. The tip of her tongue teased her as it slipped inside, before she wrapped her lips around her clit and sucked, ever so quickly. Sabrina, clearly not expecting it, slammed her hand down onto the bite mark, creating a hot flash of pain. 

_Good_. 

With a deep breath, Lilith shut her eyes. The heat inside her burned hotter, her own arousal spiking as Sabrina clutched at her shoulder. There was a hand in her hair again, guiding her back in so she could lick again. Following the silently, albeit needy, directive, Lilith dragged her tongue back across Sabrina's cunt, drinking her in. 

She tasted of magic. Yes, she was salty and at her most primal, but Lilith could taste the magic there. If Sabrina had tasted Lilith's own power when she'd bitten her flesh and consumed her ichor, then so too could Lilith sense the girl's raw power. 

'Lilith- ' 

As her knees buckled, Lilith grabbed her hips tighter. Fingers pressed into the wounds on her neck, others tugged on her hair, but she continued to lick. Her tongue pressed into deeper, dragging over and over as her teeth dared to graze, ever so faintly, against her clit. It was a warning, if nothing else: Sabrina wasn't the only one, with sharp little teeth that could bite down. Lilith could, though she wouldn't. 

When it became clear that Sabrina wasn't about to teeter over and crash into the tiles, Lilith finally let go with one hand. She slid her fingers back down to Sabrina's clit, circling it as she licked slowly, deeply. The bite mark was being aggravated by the constant pressure on it, but she could bide her time if it meant Sabrina was supporting herself and not falling over. 

Above her, Sabrina finally let go of her hair and pressed a hand to the wall to brace herself. She was panting, tiny little gasps escaping her lips as she let herself grind down on Lilith's mouth and fingers. She wasn't particularly elegant in the way she rolled her hips, there being a certain level of uncertainty and awkwardness to it that belied a newness to what she was experiencing. Maybe Sabrina had experimented in the dead of night, let her fingers creep under the covers while her family were fast asleep, but Lilith could believe now that she had certainly never had another person's tongue inside her like this. 

While some witches hung a great deal of importance onto the concept of virginity and sexuality, Lilith had never prescribed any value into it. Certain holidays, like Lupercalia, were nothing but a chance for covens to celebrate debauchery in a ritualistic fashion. 

But, she had to admit, there was something devilishly thrilling in being the first to touch Sabrina like this. To hear those delicious little sounds she made as her brow hit the back of her hand, to feel her body trembling as Lilith coaxed her closer to her orgasm. 

Fingertips dug into the bite mark, a knee pushed into a shoulder. The gasping turned to moans, growing louder as the sounds echoed around the bathroom. Lilith's tongue curled inside her, as her fingers moved down and pressed back into her cunt. Her thumb slid up, slippery as it rubbed back against Sabrina's clit. 

Her name was moaned, slow and desperate and so incredibly needy. Lilith let her eyes flicker up to Sabrina as her fingers twisted inside of her. Flushed cheeks, swollen lips and tightly shut lids greeted Lilith. She was a picture of beauty, with her blood-stained mouth and porcelain skin. 

Sabrina's knees began to buckle. She sank down, pushing against Lilith's mouth as her thighs twitched and cunt tightened around her fingers. Withdrawing her hand, Lilith continued to focus on her clit, her thumb circling as he guided Sabrina back onto her lap. Her orgasm was tearing up on her fast, as her breath came in shaking and gulping rasps. 

'Lilith,' she pleaded. ' _Lilith_.' 

Her nails scratched along the tiles, her other hand finally releasing the bite wounds she had left behind as she bowed her head and rest it upon the crook of her shoulder. Lilith watched as her spine trembled and quietly soothed her. After a moment's hesitation, she finally dared to swipe her hand down her back, stroking her and letting her finally succumb to her orgasm. 

'There, there,' she said, a touch uneasily. 'I've got you.' 

She wasn't entirely clear on what was meant to be said when someone had an orgasm for the first time. It had been quite some time since she'd been someone's first in regards to matters such as _this_. 

As she sat there, Sabrina's body twitching and writhing atop her lap, it became apparent that, perhaps, Sabrina was also uncertain about what to say. She was muttering under her breath, babbling a little as she clung at Lilith. Although it wasn't immediately apparent what was being said, Lilith could _feel_ it. A warm, sweeping sensation through her body, almost a combination of electricity and fire. It caused the heat deep within her to surge, burning hot as Sabrina's utterance swept over her. 

'- full of disgrace, the darkness is with thee. Cursed are you amongst women, and cursed is the fruit of the womb- ' 

The effect of the prayer, whether intentional or not, had Lilith grabbing at Sabrina. One arm wrapped around the girl, holding her in close. Although her own arousal hadn't been tended to, she could bite her tongue and handle it for the immediate future. 

Although Sabrina was beginning to catch her breath, Lilith continued to rub her clit. She could still taste magic in the air. It was more an aftertaste, a suggestion of it on her tongue. There was still a shimmer on Sabrina's skin, a dusting of gold that had a rust-like sheen beneath the lingering dirt and blood. 

Lilith's fingers slipped back inside her. With a gasp, Sabrina continued to mutter the prayer, her brow pressing to Lilith's temple, her lips grazing over her cheek. She was shaking, hiccuping, and so incredibly wet and tight as Lilith fucked her, ever so slightly rough due to the angle of her hand. Each awkward thrust of her fingers had Sabrina hitching up higher, her voice cracking a little as she was pushed towards another orgasm. 

'I- _Lilith_ , ple- ' 

'Breathe, girl,' Lilith said, as encouragingly as possible. It sounded strange, even to herself. 'That's it, just breathe.' 

The magic on and surrounding Sabrina gave a final thrum. She lit up, a dazzling array of golden light before it turned to dust and fell away. All that was left behind was the dregs of dirt and blood, streaking her pale skin. She collapsed against Lilith, her heart hammering away with such force that it could be felt through her back. 

The right thing to do would be to soothe the girl. Tell her that she'd be taken care of, that she was safe. That would be what a good person to do, what a lover would do. 

Lilith, however, was not Sabrina's lover. She was learning to be a good person (or, at the very least, a better person), but she also had a way to go with that. 

She could start, though, with cleaning her up. She muttered a cleaning spell, rendering Sabrina's skin back to its porcelain lily-white, clear and smooth. Whatever bruises she had sustained during her underground sojourn disappeared with the dirt and blood. She was summarily dried, as was Lilith's dress, which had become itchy as it had stuck to her skin. 

'My aunties- ' Sabrina mumbled. 

'They won't miss you for one night.' 

With the magic finally being forced from her, Sabrina had grown heavy and limp in Lilith's arms. Her fingers grabbed at her, clinging onto her dress even as her body began to sag down. Heaving her up, Lilith held her upright as she teleported them to her bedroom. 

They landed in the middle of her bed. Almost immediately, Sabrina teetered to the side, seeking out the soft mattress and thick comforter. Crawling towards the pillows, she burrowed herself down, hugging the pillow beneath her. She hadn't bothered to get under the blankets, which had still been pulled down from when Lilith had thrown herself out of bed to find her earlier that evening, nor had Sabrina even double-checked to see what bed she was even in. 

Lilith eyed her. She stood, smoothing down her dress as she did. 

She could read. There were plenty of Mary Wardwell's books to peruse and mock. Or plot. She was good at plotting, particularly nasty little plans of revenge that were unrealistic but still titillating and delightful. She was still ravenously aroused, and plotting always got the blood going. So, too, had Sabrina uttering her dark prayer at the height of climax. 

Getting up off the bed, she went to leave. After two steps towards the door, she looked back over her shoulder. Sabrina still lay there, curled up around the bed. 

That girl was going to be the end of her. 

Shaking her head, Lilith grabbed the end of the blanket and hauled it up over her. Tucking her in, she stroked the girl's white hair back and placed a kiss on her temple. 

She'd have Sabrina return the gesture later. The girl was going to be visiting her dreams for a while to come. 


End file.
